


白黑-酒店(2019/6/17)

by platine10172



Category: YYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platine10172/pseuds/platine10172
Summary: 一點肉末，還沒有要%





	白黑-酒店(2019/6/17)

**Author's Note:**

> 一點肉末，還沒有要%

　　刷卡開門，房裡飄著淡淡的信息素，還好有戴上口罩。

　　很安靜，八岐不在，也沒電視聲。看看隔壁，床上的他半趴著背對，遠處就看到後頸繃帶消失無蹤。

　　才過了一天肯定還沒好。晴明下意識過去撥開頭髮查看，黑晴明半醒半睡被突如其來的碰觸嚇到，回頭一看，是個眼熟的人，又趴回去了。

　　翻出消毒藥水清洗傷口，再次確定他身上沒有任何信息素味道。「嚇到你很抱歉。」擦拭著乾涸的血漬，晴明還是問了：「為什麼會咬這麼狠？」

　　黑晴明沒說話，等晴明以為不會有答案了才聽到一句：「他心理不平衡。」  


　　不明所以，也不追問更多。綁好繃帶，垃圾收一收又開始打掃，就算昨天擦過、看起來沒有灰塵的桌子都要像十年沒人碰過的東西一樣擦乾淨。  


　　接近中午有些餓，快到吃飯時間，晴明離去之前又看了看黑晴明。半張臉埋在枕頭裡，呼吸均勻。  


　　前檯還說這房間每天訂兩份早餐，除此之外沒有其他用餐記錄。八岐常年外出肯定餓不死，但黑晴明不只有一天一頓？  


　　晴明又幫他倒了杯水，留下巧克力做零嘴。  


　　-  


　　生理時鐘準時讓晴明醒來，不情不願地起來洗漱，突然想到——今天放假！  


　　晴明立刻倒回去，抓過抱枕抱懷裡蹭蹭，放假了讓他媽還會早起？上周代過班，這周把假一起放。  


　　四天。  


　　想想就很美，晴明不受控地勾起嘴角。躺著躺著就想睡，迷迷糊糊中有個重量躍到床上靠近。  


　　「喵。」入侵者左走走右走走，找不到晴明的臉，隨意踩上床上那坨踩踩踏踏。  


　　……哎喲。  


　　「別踩啦。」像是聽得懂人話一樣，貓爪子撤回去了，還走到聲音來源嗅嗅。  


　　「喵。」  


　　擼了兩把認命地起來餵食。乾貓糧已經沒有了，太忙沒來得及買，大早上就吃罐頭。  


　　下床，進廚房，去客廳，走到哪到跟著。貓是撿的，是布偶貓乾脆就叫布布。本來只是看著可憐在餵一下，結果牠認定了一樣拖著小身子跟隨自己，放回原位也堅決跟上。  


　　於心何忍呢？晴明就把布布帶回家。本來瘦弱的小髒貓也長成了白白淨淨的小美人，湛藍的雙眼裡有著整個宇宙。  


　　晚上不能吃罐頭了，網購來不及，只能出門。  


　　「喵。」  


　　小美人蹲在沙發上看自己。  


　　「要出門了，布布幫忙看家。」  


　　-  


　　迷糊醒來，窗外天色昏黃，每次睡完午覺全身都很軟，不想動。  


　　外面有刷卡聲，八岐罕見地在這時間回來。他過來放下熟悉的幾個小罐，毫不客氣地一把揪開被子。  


　　「腿。」他簡潔地命令道。  


　　黑晴明不得不服從，腳立起成Ｍ字。沒有褲子和內褲做遮掩，下身一覽無遺。陰莖下還有一道異於常人的裂縫，隱約看到裡面的淡粉色，讓人有一窺究竟的慾望。  


　　把中指和無名指塞到黑晴明的嘴裡翻攪，浸濕之後撥開下身那兩片軟肉，借助唾液微弱的潤滑效果推送進去——那是跟女性無異的陰道，就算主人沒有性慾，裡面也不會過分乾澀。  


　　指腹抵在Ｇ點不留情面地摩擦，陰穴受刺激立刻夾緊，黑晴明呼吸漸漸加速。沒打算讓他去，八岐在他高潮前瞬間就抽出。有性慾之後陰道後會比平常稍微擴張以準備性交，他只需要到這步。  


　　小罐裡的東西像薄荷膏，八岐不吝惜的挖起一坨，另一隻手撐大穴口把藥膏全數放入，手指靈活旋轉移動，把膏體細細的、均勻的塗抹到肉壁上。  


　　取來潤滑液抹在菊穴細細擴張，這裡也一樣，抹上為數不少的藥膏。  


　　都塗完了打開一個小密封袋，把裡面的粉未倒在手上攤平後貼上微濕陰唇一頓摩擦。  


　　好了。  


　　看看黑晴明，雙唇微啟呼吸變重，額上開始冒汗，身體不住有些發抖。  


　　藥效總是來得這麼快。  


　　取過兩把麻繩，雙手綑在一起穩穩固定在床頭，另一把纏到腳上。  


　　八岐欣賞一會自己的傑作，拿外套搭在手上悠然離去。  


　　-  


　　寵物店真的很可怕，每次都會忍不住想買一堆額外的東西。晴明一臉歷劫歸來，抱著給皇上的貢品等車回家。  


　　滴。  


　　是前櫃小姐姐的信息。  


　　“晴小明，回來一趟呀。”  


　　-“不要，我這幾天也都放假。”  


　　“那個房間的客戶留了東西給你。”  


　　晴明不否認自己好奇留了什麼，但又覺得肯定是八岐在耍他，沒必要急著回去。猶豫的途中車子來了，不是回家的車，但會經過酒店。  


　　-“好吧，我回來一下。”

　　小姐姐給了自己萬能房卡和一條小小的鑰匙，說是要上房拿。莫名其妙，但晴明還是上去了，看看黑晴明也好。  


　　裡面很安靜，轉到隔壁，晴明震驚了。  


　　黑晴明大汗淋漓，胸口起伏，臉上是不自然的紅。嘴被堵著，無法吱聲。手被縛在床頭，雙腿懸空打開，被分別綑上繩子吊在天花。  


　　這麼淫靡不堪的畫面，下身重要部位卻蓋上了薄被。  


　　掀開，侵犯。  


      晴明腦中只剩下這個想法。


End file.
